A Lifetime of Trouble
by bullchizz155
Summary: Sam is working at a bar for a living. She meets Freddie one day and he helps her in a struggle to beat a man who wants to sleep with her. Cocaine is later found in her backyard, but is she on drugs? Will they fall in love? Find out how the truth is revealed.


**So this is a story I've thought about writing for sometime now. I hope you like it. Oh, and there are 3 stories I've been reading. If you haven't read them yet, I think you should because they are really good. They are: airports, I love college and ipopular. They are all seddie stories written by lucyculen123.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sam's POV**

"Hey" A young man said to me, slumping himself on the bar stool in front of the counter. "Give me some vodka, please"

"Hard day" I asked putting a clean glass before him and pouring some vodka in it.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me" was his stingy reply.

"That sucks!"

"I know right"

"You'll get over it."

"Mm . . . all women are the same."

"What the heck do you mean by all women are the same?" I asked, curious about his reason of _all women are the same_, leaning my elbows on the counter top.

"They only date you for what you have, when they find someone with more they ditch like a piece of trash"

"Well, count me out" I defended standing up and attending to my next customer. He muttered something under his breadth before gorging down the drink in the bottle. Poor man. . .

An hour later, the bar closed and I stood outside waiting for a cab to send me home. I knew for sure they will be scarce; I didn't expect a cab to be on the streets of Seattle at dawn.

"Heeyyy theerrree preeetyyy" I heard someone slur behind me. I spun around to see one of the guys I served vodkas to standing there, swaying and looking dazed.

"You're drunk. Go home"

"Take me to your home" he slipped his arm around my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"Jeez. You're so intoxicated. I'll get a cab for you too"

"Nooo, I haaave a car"

"You can't drive, look at you. You can barely stand.

I sighed, contemplating what he said. I agreed after hesitating for while. "Keys?"

He searched through his pockets and handed me a key with a key-holder in the shape of a curved coconut tree.

"There" He pointed to a black convertible, with silver linings on the doors, which was parked opposite the bar, across the street.

"Okay, let's go" I walked across the street to the car. I was about to unlock the door, but realized he wasn't there. He was standing at the same spot I had left him.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked, receiving no answer. He stood there gazing at me droopy eyed. I walked back, slightly frustrated and pulled him to the car.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty" He sang.

"Shut-up, you stink of alcohol" I said using my free hand as a nose mask.

"I doooo don't I?" I led him to the car and unlocked the passenger seat for him

I shut the door and walked to the drivers. I sat in and remembered I had no clue where he stayed."Where do you stay?" I got no response and turned to see he had already passed out with his right hand above his head. I took out his phone to contact a friend or family but his battery was dead. Not having a clue on what to do next, I decided to take him to my house. I didn't want him there but I had no choice, I couldn't leave him on the street.

I didn't have electricity because I hadn't paid my bills yet. The only job I had was a waitress at the bar, and the 50 dollars I earned couldn't do anything.

I got to my house a few minutes later and parked his car in the driveway. I managed to get him out of the car and inside, even though it took me about twenty minutes. I threw him on the couch and went to my room t take a quick shower before getting into bed.

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up in a dark room I knew wasn't my home. At first my vision was blurry but when it subsided I stood up, knocking a few things to the ground. I stood up to search for the light knocking down a few things in the process.

"You're up" beamed a sleepy voice. I saw a blonde haired lady standing near the couch with a lamp in her hand.

"Hey… um … where am I, and what am I doing here?"

"You got drunk yesterday, asked me to drive you home, passed out before I could ask where you stay, your battery was dead so I couldn't contact anyone, so I decided to bring you here."

"Oh! You're the lady from the bar…"

"Yeah"

I felt nauseous, I had a head ache, I felt like collapsing. "My I know where your bathroom is please?"

"First door on your left down the hall" I snatched the lamp away from her and rushed to the bathroom as fast as I could. I threw up everything I had taken in that night, including dinner and the drinks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

She showed the lamp to the clock hanging on the grayish painted walls; the paint looked a bit worn off.

"Three" She replied.

"Wow! I don't think I can go now."

"Feel free to stay. I won't bite."

"Thanks" I gave her a smile. "Can I have some aspirin, please?"

She released a heavy sigh before going into the kitchen. She brought back a glass of water and aspirin. "I'm leaving the lamp here if you need anything call me, okay?"

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Samantha. Call me Sam"

"Sure, I'm Freddie"

"Mm… I'm going to bed I'll see you later"

"Okay, night"

I woke up to a sharp scent of bacon and eggs that had filled the room. My hang over had subsided by then- thank God. I stood up and went to the kitchen where I saw Sam flipping Sam flipping some bacon.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Finally" She looked cute in her pale yellow tank top, black basket ball shorts and black flip -flops. Her blonde hair was in a loose bun like it was the day before.

"Hoe long did I sleep?"

"Oh, I don't know, but it's 9:05 now"

"You let me sleep that long?" I sat on the red of the bar stools.

"You think it's long, I normally wake up at ten, I only woke up earlier because of you. What time do you wake up?"

"Six… why do you wake up at ten?"

"I have nothing doing"

"Oh, well, I have to go. Thank you"

"My pleasure"

"Keys…" She picked the keys from the little bowl on the counter and placed them in my hands. I was al little curious about her lights being of, so I asked her.

"Why are your lights out?"

"Just struggling a little with bills"

"Do you need any help?"

"No"

"Are you-"

"Bye" She grabbed my shirts sleeve and dragged me out of the house, shutting the door loudly. "Have a nice day?"

I unlocked the door to my house and entered. Once in, I made my way to my bedroom, undressed and entered the shower. I didn't have to worry about going to work at all, since it was a weekend. I wasn't needed until three.

I was the assistant had of Peer. Fortunately, the head himself liked my work and promoted me to that status. It made me eel really important.

While looking for something t wear I realized the room looked a little bit empty. Kayla, my ex, had come for her things. Just a few of them were left. With nothing doing I decided to go to the coffee shop near by. I always met a few of my friends there.

I arrived there a few minutes later and scanned the shop, looking for any friends. I immediately spotted my friend Brad sitting by himself and fiddling with his phone.

"Sup" I greeted joining him.

"Hey Benson, what's up?"

"I was just bored so I decided to get a cup of coffee"

"I see. So, how are things with your sweetheart?"

"Kayla?"

"Do you have a million of them?" He answered sarcastically.

"We broke up"

"What! Why?"

"She fell in love with someone else"

"Ouch"

"I know" I groaned

"What would you like to order sir?" A lady in a white button down shirt and tight fitting skirt asked. I saw by her name tug that she was called Lucy.

"I want a cappuccino" Brad ordered.

"Same here"

"We've started making burgers too, would you like some?"

"Sure. How much is one"

"Two dollars"

"I'd have one" I said.

"Me too"

"Carly and I are going for a couples dance at petrosinis tomorrow; wanna tag along?"

"I don't have a date"

"Her friend's coming. Come on, it'll be fun".

"I don't know man, Kayla and I just broke up"

"So move on. I insist"

"Fine"


End file.
